


Quiet Time

by TigerLily



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi goes off grid for 30 for some badly need peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Time

“Garibaldi to Allen.”

“Yeah, Chief.”

“I’m going off grid for 30, Zach.”

“Right,” Zach replied. “See ya in 30.”

Michael Garibaldi broke the connection. He removed the comm link from his hand and slipped it into his pocket.

It was against station protocol for command staff to be unavailable for any period of time, but there were days when Michael needed some time to himself.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the Arboretum and over to the small patch of ground he had managed to wrangle free from the Botany staff.

In this small patch of garden, he had planted a few vegetables and a rose bush. He had planted it in memory of his friend and former station commander, Jeffery Sinclair.

Michael sat down in front of the blooming rose bush and spent his thirty minutes of quiet time remembering his friend who had died fulfilling some crazy Minbari prophecy.

&/&/&

Thirty minutes later, Security Chief Michael Garibaldi was back on the job at peace with himself and the universe.


End file.
